Tis the Season
by stagepageandscreen
Summary: Javert, the Amis teacher, decides to make his class' winter break a bit more ter being split up into pairs, they are required to experience each others Christmas traditions. Cue awkward family dinners, new friendships, and maybe even a hint of romance... all in the name of class unity. Written for La Patron-Minette, the 75th reviewer of A Different Version of Events.


**A/N Hi everyone! I know this is a little out of season, but my 75****th**** reviewer for A Different Version of Events, La Patron-Minette requested winter break high jinks and so this came about. **

**I'm really sorry if I get some things wrong as 1. I'm not American (which is where this is set), 2. I was home schooled so know nothing about school, and 3. I don't do Christmas, so yeah. **

**This should come to about eight chapters or so ideally, but I can't promise on the speed of updates. I changed from studying media at college to doing English Language, English Literature, History, Journalism, and Creative Writing, so things may go a bit weird until I've settled in. On the bright side, I get to write for college! Yay!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The dull 'tick tock' of a clock was the only sound in the stuffy classroom. Hunched behind his desk, a fierce scowl on his face, Javert inspected his class. When he had first got the job to teach History to a group of thirteen year olds he had known it was going to be a trying task. What he hadn't expected was how trying.

Right at the front of the room was the 'star' pupil of the school, Julien Enjolras. _'Star pupil' indeed_, Javert thought, sneering. In his opinion the boy was an arrogant little know-it-all who openly defied authority and asked far too many questions. Not that his opinion mattered off course, not when the principal, Monsieur Madeline, adored the boy. Javert watched Enjolras through narrowed eyes as he whispered conspiratorially with the boy sat next to him, a one Phillip Combeferre, his best friend.

Combeferre was at least slightly more level headed, regularly calming his friend down, causing him more than once to narrowly avoid a detention. Javert had a lot of time for him, admiring the boy's logical thinking and his calm, no-nonsense attitude. Unfortunately, he too was prone to asking too many questions and his essays were be far too philosophical in nature, delving too deep into the reasons behind events rather than simply giving the information as asked.

Even as Javert watched, Jerome Courfeyrac, the dark haired boy from the row behind, passed a note to his two friends at the front. "Just because Christmas break is in twenty minutes, Monsieur Courfeyrac, does not mean the classroom rules are to be disregarded."

"Yes, sir." The lad muttered, slouching down in his chair, until a glare from Javert made him grudgingly sit properly. Jean Prouvaire, who sat next to Courfeyrac, looked up from his notebook and gave a dazzling smile. Javert didn't really care either way about the boy. Prouvaire, or Jehan as he asked to be referred as, was the star of the English department as his flowery and poetic essays regularly reminded Javert.

He skimmed at eye over the rest of the class. Alexandre Feuilly, the scholarship boy who worked harder than anyone Javert had ever come across and for which he respected him immensely. Next to him sat Eponine Thenardier. She was quiet and reserved, barely participating in class conversations, and her work was always mediocre. Javert got the distinct feeling that there was something she was hiding, but until she brought it forwards, to him or another teacher, there was nothing for him to do.

A crash sounded as Joseph L'aigle, or Bossuet as he was nicknamed, knocked a pencil case onto the floor. The owner of the pencil case, Christopher Joly, dropped to floor with his friend to gather up the various items. Javert simply rolled his eyes at the scene, an all too familiar one. Chaos seemed to surround Bossuet, along with his two constant companions, Joly, and a whip sharp girl by the name of Musichetta.

"Quiet!" Javert barked as the laughter level rose too high, led mainly by the two trouble causers in the back corner, Sebastian Bahorel and Nicholas Grantaire. Bahorel was snarky and argumentative, and was repeating the year because his lack of commitment had affected his grades. Grantaire seemed to emulate him, joking around too much, handing work in late and just generally being a nuisance. However, Javert suspected that the boy was dyslexic, somewhat like himself, and was using the attitude as an excuse. He really would have to talk to Madeline about that…

Speaking of Madeline, he should probably mention that the Pontmercy boy was rather infatuated with the principal's daughter, Cosette. Not that he thought anything could be done about it, as Cosette seemed to return the attentions.

The students shifted restlessly and Javert glanced once again at the clock, seeing that it was five minutes till the end of day, and therefore the end of the year. A thought occurred to him, and he quickly shifted through his papers to check something. Smiling grimly upon seeing that he was right he cleared his throat and addressed the class.

"I have a suggestion here from Principal Madeline that classes should get to know each other better to allow for a more relaxed atmosphere in class."

"But we all already know each other." Enjolras said imperiously, causing Javert's irritation to rise.

"Well, then M. Enjolras, the task I am setting you all over winter break will not be too arduous." A collective groan arose from the group and Javert felt a sadistic flare of satisfaction. "Over the winter break you will each spend at least half of a day experiencing the Christmas traditions of your project partner. You will then write an essay comparing both the traditions of your family as well as those of you partner, to the traditions of past ages. I will be kind and allow you to choose your historical period."

"Who will we work with, sir?" Cosette piped up, her angelic blue eyes open and innocent.

"Our desk partners I suppose." Enjolras replied with a shrug.

"In that you are mistaken." Javert ground out, thoroughly annoyed. "I will be picking your partners, starting with you, Enjolras."

He was pleased to spot the flash of petulant anger that flashed across the boy's strikingly handsome face.

"You will be working with…Nicholas Grantaire." Grantaire's head shot up, his eyes widened in an expression that bordered on panic, completely at odds with the irritated expression of the blond haired boy at the front of the room.

"Courfeyrac and…Bahorel, Combeferre you will be working with Eponine, Prouv…Jehan, you and Feuilly will be a pair, Marius, your partner shall be Cosette." He paused as he realised he had an odd number left. "Joly, L'aigle, and Musichetta, you will all work together." Just then, as if he had planned it, the bell rang. "Now, I expect those essays on my desk first day back. You may go." He did not bother to wish them a 'Merry Christmas' as he didn't actually care.

The children exited the room, some scowling, some ecstatic, some indifferent.

Javert leaned back in his chair, a slight smile playing around his mouth. _That _should make things interesting for all of them this holiday!

Just as he was finishing clearing up for the year a knock sounded at the door of his classroom. Turning and calling for them to enter, Javert was dismayed to see Madeline standing in the doorway, a friendly smile on his face.

"Cosette told about the work you set for the class. I think it is an excellent idea."

"Thank you, sir. I hope you don't mind having Marius, the Pontmercy boy, around at your house for a few hours this holiday. He was paired with Cosette."

"He is a harmless boy, even if he does seem to worship the ground that Cosette walks on." He gave another smile, now seeming preoccupied. "Merry Christmas, Javert. You should come around at some point as well, you are more than welcome." With a wave he then left the doorway.

Javert scowled. Now that the invitation had been extended, he felt that he would have to now visit, which was in fact the last thing he felt like doing. All he wanted to do this holiday was stay at home with several seasons of various crime shows and eat as much food as he wanted. Oh, well.

With a last look around his classroom, Javert shut the door and strolled off down the hallway. And if he happened to be whistling 'Deck the Halls' as he went, well, no one had to know.

**A/N Review please? I've never written Javert before so let me know what you think. **


End file.
